


Podfic: Derek Trusts Stiles

by anna_unfolding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance/submission, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of DevilDoll's fic, "Derek Trusts Stiles."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The third time, Stiles says, “You’re such a good boy,” while Derek’s quivering at his feet. It’s kind of tentative; his voice rising at the end like it’s a question, but the sound Derek makes in response…oh my God. And now Stiles really understands. He gets it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Derek Trusts Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derek Trusts Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23388) by DevilDoll. 



DL link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?q9j2nn3zzq1y8gf).  
length: 15:04


End file.
